Park Chanyeol
by 10080
Summary: For You


Park Chanyeol

Jadi, cerita bermula saat Park Chanyeol, si penulis kesepian dengan penghasilan rendah yang mencoba mencari pendamping dengan saran temannya. Hari kedua setelah deadline yang melelahkan, si penulis-dalam cerita ini Chanyeol pergi kesebuah acara perjodohan, tentunya atas saran temannya. Dia melihat setiap gadis dan pria cantik disana dengan seksama, entahlah kepalanya pusing mencium parfum mereka. Oh, dan jangan lupakan setiap sorakan temannya dari belakang, mereka menyebut acara ini We Got Love. Terdengar konyol memang, sekonyol dirinya dan sorakan teman-temannya.

Klik

Tidak, normalnya seseorang harus menunggu sampai berjam-jam untuk mendengarkan bunyi kunci terpasang pada hati mereka. Tapi chanyeol tidak, mata sipit dan eyeliner tebal, hanya itu yang membutakan chanyeol, membuatnya mendekat kesosok itu. "aku memilihmu." Memang aneh, tapi itu lah chanyeol dia menggenggam jemari lentik itu dan membawanya pergi. "aku?" mata itu mengerjap bingung, tapi sebuah anggukan dan senyum lebar khas park membuatnya bersemu.

Dan seperti semua orang kesepian lakukan, bertemu pria cantik dan menidurinya, tuan park yang bodoh juga begitu, tenggelam dalam pesona mata ber-eyeliner tebal yang dipenuhi pias nafsu. Bukan, bukan hanya mata itu.

Begitulah selanjutnya, percintaan diranjang membuatnya jatuh semakin dalam ke kubangan lumpur cinta itu. Byun Baekhyun—sipemilik mata dengan eyeliner tebal itu membuat sipenulis kesepian mendambakan dirinya. Memujanya dengan segala kata manis yang memang mudah untuk dibuatnya, tapi kali ini dari hati. Lalu, dengan segala rasa cinta yang dimilikinya chanyeol membangun segala hal baik untuk baekhyun. Membangunkan sebuah keluarga untuk pemilik mata itu, membuatnya menjadi ibu dan chanyeol sebagai ayahnya. Mengirimkan puisi cinta, hadiah, serta setiap pembelaannya untuk baekhyun. Dan dengan kebodohannya mengajak simata indah itu menikah.

Chanyeol yang bodoh, seharusnya dia tau bahwa setiap pemilik keindahan seperti baekhyun adalah harta karun eldorado yang begitu dicari. Keindahan itu lalu direbut dari chanyeol, dia kehilangan kilauan mata yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Dan kini dia hanya terjatuh, dengan sisa kepingan senyum lebar khas park yang tersisa, chanyeol menarik pinggiran bibirnya yang kelu lalu berkata "pernikahan kami batal haha".

Itu adalah awal dimana chanyeol hanya menjadi orang yang kesepian, tanpa embel-embel penulis lagi, dia sudah kehilangan semuanya. Pagi hari ia terbangun dengan termenung, kemudian mandi dan pergi keluar. Tempat yang sama yang selalu ia datangi, tempat dimana ia bisa melihat si pemilik mata indah ber-eyeliner tebal itu tersenyum bersama si bajak laut pencuri harta karun. Chanyeol yang kesepian memperhatikan dengan seksama setiap hal yang dilakukan baekhyun. Bahkan ketika seseorang menyakiti harta karunnya, ia akan marah. Tapi chanyeol bukan apa-apa, dia hanya penguntit yang bersembunyi untuk melihat keindahan harta karun.

Dan hari dimana semua itu terganti datang, chanyeol bukan lagi penulis park dengan senyum lebar, dia hanya chanyeol dengan mata dingin dan wajah datar. Kini, chanyeol memberanikan dirinya, membuang seseorang yang mencintainya untuk mendapatkan sang pemilik mata ber-eyeliner yang dicintainya. Lalu, dia mendapatkannya.

Chanyeol bahagia, tentu saja. Tapi ada ketakutan yang terselip di setiap senyum lebar khas park yang telah kembali. Harta karunnya, dia tidak akan membiarkan baekhyun pergi lagi. dia menjadi begitu waspada terhadap apa yang baekhyun inginkan. Menjadi begitu takut untuk marah dan membuat harta karunnya itu pergi ketakutan. "Tidak apa-apa, baek." Itu yang dikatakannya, meminta maaf atas sekecil apapun kesalahannya pada baekhyun agar baekhyunnya tidak pergi.

'_kau tidak boleh memarahinya' 'dia akan takut dan meniggalkanmu' 'dia pernah pergi dengan seseorang yang lebih baik darimu' 'kau harus menjaganya tetap pada genggamanmu' _hanya itu yang ada dikepalanya.

Pagi ini chanyeol terbangun, tidak ada baekhyun di sisinya seperti hari sebelumnya. Dia akan sulit menemui baekhyun. Lalu akan muncul banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dikepalanya. Namun, saat bertemu baekhyun dia hanya menanyakan "kau sedang apa?" "sudah makan?" "bagaimana liburanmu?". Bukan, bukan itu yang ingin ditanyakannya _"apa kau bersama orang itu?" "apa kau terlalu sibuk di tempatnya?" _dia ingin mengatakan itu tapi dia takut jika benar. Maka, chanyeol kembali dengan lelucon anehnya dan senyum lebar khas park. Baekhyun akan bersamanya, hanya itu saja.


End file.
